FixeD
by BAYALE
Summary: Sort of crackfic. It gets serious as it goes on. Sort of. Eff and Dboy wake up..in the mind of a creepy gary-stuish fanboy! What else is there to do but kill him? Better than it sounds! Rated T for language. Rating may go up, depends on my mood.


_Update, 5-23-12: Okay! So! I got it to work again! Don't go bitching about how this is on two different accounts. You can see on suckishLEMONADE's account what happened, or read the author's notes below. This is now on MY account, seeing as, yeah, I'm the one who wrote it._

_A/N: Ok! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to ANOTHER fanfic you don't want to read! XD Just kidding. This, almost -all- except my edits, is from a conversation chatplay/roleplay between me and my friend suckishLEMONADE.__**[Who edited, derher.-SL]**__ Hahaha, enjoy._

_**[Editor's note: Okay, so, because of crappy computer connections and other technical difficulties, this is on my account, suckishLEMONADE, but it was written by BAYALE. More credit goes to her than me. Remember that. DOIT.]**_

(D-boy's P.O.V.)

"Argh..my head..", I groaned out, slowly opening my eyes. 'HOLY CRAP THAT'S BRIGHT!', I thought, shielding my eyes. What the hell? Everything in this place, which I have no idea where we are, is WHITE. (A/N: Welcome to my mindscape, folks.)

"Oh my god. Brother! When did we turn into humans? _How_ did we turn into humans?" I heard Eff yell out. _Wait, what?_ I looked at him, and about fainted again. He was human. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and so was I, now that I look at myself, and his hair was snow white. His face had all the designs as our normal bodies, too. I bet I was the same, except with blacker hair. "This is so freaky!" I yelled. 'This can _not_ be happening.'

"Oh, well. Lets go find out where we are." Was all I said after that, getting up and walking around. Everything was so white...very creepy. Nny's mind was creepy in a horror-film/slaughterhouse way. This place was creepy in a haunted/abandoned insane asylum way. Something caught my eye, though. Everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING was that glowy-white color. Except for a very random object. "Neat! A drink machine!" Eff said. "Do we even have any money?" he asked, and I reached into my pocket. 'Oh hey, a dollar', I thought, and put it into the machine. _'Press me', _a button said. "This looks promising. But I swear if it stabs me in the eye or something, I'm going to be pissed," I muttered, and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Well, that was anticlima-" BOOOOOOOM! I was cut off by the whole front of the machine flying by and an explosion. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, peeling myself off the floor. I looked above the machine...well, what was left of it, and read. 'Boom box.' You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Why the hell would someone _make_ that?" Eff yelled.

"Seriously! That was a waste of my damn dollar!" I griped.

_Now I'm out of money too!_ "Oh gods, another one," I said, glancing over a bit to the left. There was another one. I checked the sign above it, and read aloud, "Don't bother reading this, you think I'm stupid enough to label it after you learned your lesson?" Fuck.

"Ok, I got this one, since you got the explosion, brother." Eff said, pulling out a dollar from his pocket, 'Why didn't he do that before, dammit?', and put it into the machine. After he pressed the button, the machine swung open, revealing a passageway, and stairs leading to only God knows where.

"Son of a bitch! That fucking machine hit me in the nose!"

"Psh, come on you big baby. At least it didn't EXPLODE".

I started walking up the stairs, and the footsteps I heard told me Eff was following. I walked through the opening at the end of the stairs, and a voice rang out.

"Welcome to my room, Gentlemen!" was said by a young man, a creepy looking one, sitting in a bright white throne-like chair. He grinned, showing off his teeth, and motioned for us to come in. "Hmm?" Eff said, glancing around. It looked like the rest of the place, except with more furniture. "Hahaha!" he laughed. "Did you enjoy my Boom Box?" Little bastard. "NO, we did NOT." I growled. This guy was giving me the creeps...

"Well then. How are you two liking my mindscape?" he asked instead. Eff replied, his eye twitching slightly, "It's got...plenty of white."

"Thank you, I find the color unsettling and amusing at the same time." He replied, smiling. He was...ugh! So creepy! His skin was as white as EVERYTHING in this place, only made worse by his black eyes and hair. He was wearing..oh wow, that's just wrong. He was wearing a shirt that said SQUEE! and had a picture of the neighbor kid on it, and black pants. He really stood out in all the white in this freaky place. Then again, we can't really talk. "That wasn't a compliment." Eff retorted angrily, glaring at the man. "Who are you?"

He smirked, looking more unsettling than he already did. Which I didn't know was possible. "Oh me? I'm just a fan," he answered airily, waving a hand casually.

"Fan of what?"

"You two of course!"

Ok, this guy is officially weird. "How could you possibly know of US?" Eff asked.

"Yeah, really! That's what I wanna know!", I agreed.

"Oh, I know ALL about you two."

_Say what now?_

"Yeah..that's not creepy at all. How?" I said, shuddering softly.

"I know these things. Do not question my knowledge." He said, his face losing the smile and his tone getting colder.

'That is so creepy…soooo creeeeepy...' I thought, and I could tell by my brother's face that he was thinking the same thing. "I think I'm going to have to question it, since we're not even real people, and you seem to be our stalker." He said, with a good point too.

"Well, you see, I have these all-knowing books. They describe everything, like how D-boy over there serves that stupid Moose, and how you want to be your own entity, which I see you have achieved," He said to Eff, keeping an eye on me. Good idea too, cause I was ready to kill him. He was bugging me.

"Do you think he knows about... ahem, 'him'?" I asked Eff, glancing at the creepy stalker.

"Yes yes, I know all about Nny, and also Mmy, the creepy wannabe...egh." He practically spit Mmy's name out. I don't blame him, the guy was a freak.

"Ok, ok, so you proved you're a legitimate stalker! What's the point?" Eff growled out. _Ha!_

"How dare you? I am NOT Mmy!" He stood out of his chair then, looking highly offended. Eff smirked, glanced at me briefly and replied, "Never said you were Mmy, but okay. Still, what's the point?" His answer nearly made _both_ of us throw up. "Oh, no point, I just wanted to see my favorite people.

"Wellll, I was thinking about bringing Nny here too, but he'll try and kill me, which is impossible. It would just make a pointless mess in my pretty white realms."

"Oh my god, what a puff," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Not just try, he will. Immediately." Eff said, snorting, and I nodded in agreement. There was no way in hell Nny wouldn't be able to kill this piece of creepy, white, stalkerish fluff!

"I've already taken measures to prevent that." He said mysteriously. _Riiight_. "Where exactly do you think you are?" the creep asked, looking amused. Eff and I spoke up at the same time,

"A wacky shack?"

"An insane asylum?"

We both laughed at the same time too. Whoa, _that_ was weird. "Heh, no, my mind, which is pretty close...", he trailed off, glancing around. Pretty _close_? Did he NOT notice how EVERYTHING is white?

"This guy is weird", I said to Eff, ignoring when he cried out an indignant "I am not!", and smiled when Eff agreed "Yeah, he is..."

"At least I don't have porn written about me!" the creep-yet-unnamed shot back. WHAT? My mouth dropped open, and I looked at Eff, who looked equally horrified.

"Wait, _who_ writes _WHAT_ about us?" I yelled. What the eff? That is so weird! How do they even…gah! That is just too weird.

"I can see you're confused. They know about you the same way I do, through the magic books." Those goddamn magic books.

"How many OH SO HOLY books can there _BE_? Do they sell them at discount bookstores?" Eff said sarcastically. I don't think either of us were expecting the stalker to nod at him and tell us that there were _SEVEN_ of them. "What..the...hell.." I groaned, out, massaging the bridge of my new human nose. "This is getting out of control."

"Seven…what...?" Eff said while shaking his head.

"Seven _books_," supplied the retard 'helpfully'.

"I know they're books, fucktard! Just…God." My brother spit out.

The creep pouted. "No need to be rude..." I growled out in annoyance. Just looking at this moron...it made me want to punch a puppy, or kick a kitten, or beat a bunny or SOMETHING! While I was having my internal rant, Eff was having an external one, at our personal fan-boy. "Well, we've been unwillingly dragged into a creepy stalker's mind and have been told that people all over the world know who we are, through the magic of seven fucking books. I think there may be just a LITTLE need to be rude there!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the end of his bitch-fit. "Seriously, who the fuck writes these books?" I 'asked' the fangirl...boy…creepy...thing.

"A GOD!" he burst out, startling us. Up until now he had spoken kind of softly. He had a really girly voice. Psh, what a puff. "Why would a _god_ waste time writing glorifying books about... well, about US?" Eff asked, and I could see a vein pulsing on his forehead. Good. That meant he was as irritated as I was.

"Well, he's not a REAL god, but he should be!" the guy explained.

"Oh, he must be the King Stalker" I snickered out, grinning wider when I heard Eff snort.

"Ok, ok, before we get any farther, can you tell us your name, so I can stop calling you creepo, freak, stalker, or fanboy in my head?" Eff asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes, of course!" said creepo-freak-stalker-fanboy. "How rude of me to not introduce myself! My name is Garrett Stevenson!" 'Garrett' I guess, said cheerfully, sticking out a hand for us to shake. 'Psh, as if', I scoffed in my head, smirking as he pulled his hand back awkwardly.

He walked around, stretching slightly, and I could see him thinking of ways to explain. Better be a good fucking explanation. "Ok, so, the person who created you is named Jhonen Vasquez." Who the fuuuu…ok nevermind. Just never-fucking-mind, my brain hurts too much trying to understand all this.

"So lemme get this straight," Eff started, his eyes shut and brow furrowed. "We were created by Notamoose..._and_ created by this Vasquez guy...?"

"If it helps you make sense of it, Jhonen created Notamoose too." Garrett said, smiling. "Why the fuck are you smiling? You just told us we were created by some normal guy in your _world_?" Eff yelled, clenching his fists. [A/N: Gods, I hate writing dialogue...I try and make it varied, but it gets sooo repetitive...sorry XD] Gay-rrett gasped dramatically and shook his head. "Jhonen is by no means normal! That would insinuate him thinking like a normal person!" Eff and I just stared at him. "...You ass."

I'll let you decide which one of us said that.

"Well duh! He created Nny! No normal person could do that!" Garrett scoffed, rolling his eyes like it should be obvious. Nny. He created _Nny_. "Which also means he created Happy Noodle Boy. Still wondering how the hell he did THAT one," Garrett said, laughing. Yeah, go ahead and laugh you stupid freak...wait I take that back. He has a creepy, girly laugh, ew.

"Alright, screw this, time to die you creepo-stalker!" I said, glancing around for anything I could use as a weapon. Damn, nothing.

"Nny. NNY! This has gone too far, you must be saying he's fucking created the entire FUCKING WORLD!" Eff burst out, practically screaming. I almost screamed too after what he said. "He did. Well, _YOUR_ world, anyways."

Eff lost it. "OKAY. SOMEONE GET ME A KNIFE, OR AT LEAST A FORK. THIS GUY IS **GETTING STABBED**!" I did nothing to stop him, only yelling out, "Seriously this is getting creepy!" Eff probably noticed there was nothing to kill him with, too, because instead of stabbing the freak himself he yelled out, "Fuck yeah it is! Someone murder this guy, right now!"

I laughed and added onto his statement, "Actually, do worse! Get NNY in here!" How in the world would we do that, anyways? Channel his mind or some other psychic-mumbo-jumbo crap? It finally dawned on the tard called Garrett that we wanted him dead. "W-what? Why would you want to kill me?" he cried, having the NERVE to look offended. 'Who the fuck WOULDN'T want to kill you?' is what I was thinking.

"Why do you think, dumbass?" Eff yelled. To this day I have no idea what his second insult meant, "You wanna-be hipster!"

Garrett stumbled back dramatically, his head lowered and eyes cast into shadow, and I could just barely hear him mutter, "I'm not a wanna-be..." _Sure you're not._ Whatever, it was worth a shot trying to bring Nny here. I thought about him, and sure enough, with a 'pop' sound, Nny appeared out of nowhere.

"Nny, thank God!" Eff almost cried. _I_ almost cried, in disgust. The freaky-fanboy had actually just gotten all sparkly-eyed and sang out, "_Nny_! I love you!"

_Oh my god. _

"Great, apparently he's literally gay now, too." I groaned. Nny blinked and looked around. "Where the hell-"

"Don't worry about that." Eff cut Nny off, quickly explaining what was going on. "We just need to get you to kill this one guy, and we can all get outta here." Or not.

Nny frowned and shuddered a bit, probably from the 'I love you' comment, and told us, "Yeah...I probably would've even if you hadn't asked me to..." while pulling out a knife. Creeper, er I mean 'Garrett' stuttered out pitiful pleas to spare him, like 'No wait, I'm your biggest fan! All of yours!', but we ignored him. Nny probably couldn't hear him over me and Eff screaming "KILL HIM!" Nny gave the stalker a crazed grin and stepped closer, saying "All the more reason to cut off your limbs and drain em for blood..." Huh, guess he could hear him, then. Garrett's eyes widened, and he yelled out "That makes no sense!"

Eff scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What makes no sense? He's going to _kill_ you! What don't you get about that?" I nodded in agreement. It was pretty obvious. "Guess he not just creepy, he's stupid too," I said, shrugging. Garrett's head dropped resignedly. 'Good, he's giving up..._wait what_?', while I was thinking that, I almost missed the creeper say something. "Fine, if I'm going to die...can I have a kiss Nny?"

_Oh ewwwwww_! That's just _nasty_! Nny blinked. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Then he stabbed the stalker. "FINALLY!" I screamed in triumph. The stalker-boy screeched in pain, tears welling up in his eyes. "Ahh! It hurts!" No derp. You just got _stabbed_, that's kind of the point. Eff snickered, grinning almost as much as Nny, and said "Yeah, knives tend to _do_ that."

"Hehehe, nice!" I crowed. Nny growled, and stabbed Garrett again, this time in the head, yelling, "I'm not _TRYING_ to be _NICE_!"

Eff stared at the stalker, who amazingly was still kicking. "Holy CRAP, he can take a lot of damage!" He yelled, and I just nodded in awe. The little pussy was crying and saying "This isn't fair! I love you Nny, whyyy?" Nny's eye twitched, and he stabbed Garrett again and again, emphasizing each word with a deeper stab.

"**LIFE. ISN'T. FUCKING. FAIR."** Finally, the freak went limp, his eyes dulling. Eff and I cheered and high-fived, grinning.

"It's about time," Nny muttered, wiping his knife off on the (thankfully) late Garrett's clothing.

"Thanks Nny. That guy had us trapped here, going on and on about stuff that made no sense!" I thanked Nny, who shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, he wanted to _kiss_ me. There's no way I _wasn't_ going to kill him."

I blinked, looking around. "So…can we just leave here?" Eff shrugged, replying, "I dunno, how'd we get here?" Who knew. But the place was getting darker.

"Hey, if this was his 'mindscape', or whatever, shouldn't it be gone?" Nny asked, looking around.

"Yeah, it's getting darker, let's get out of here." I jerked my head towards the entrace we entered the room, and ran through it. I could hear Nny and my brother following close behind. I didn't stop running until we passed the black scorch mark where the 'boom box' used to be. Eff snickered, and said as we came to a dead end, "That body bled a lot for a mind-self, didn't it? Which reminds me, is he dead, or just brain-dead?" I shrugged. Once again, who knew. But for now, we had to figure out how to get out. The room was getting darker the longer we stayed.

"I have no idea. Maybe the damage happened to his real body too," I said distractedly, still trying to figure a way out. I swear Eff was psychic though, because after I thought that, he suggested, "Hm...maybe the same way we brought Nny here. Just think about going home?" _Eh, worth a shot._ "Lets just hope that freak is dead now." Eff muttered. I wasn't so sure…

"I dunno…he DID say he did something to prevent it.." I trailed off.

"Did he?" Nny asked, but let it go when I suddenly remembered something. "AGH! Nny! He KNEW about us!" Nny just blinked. "_Knew_?"

Eff piped in, grimacing, "He said some man named Jhonen Vasquez created us, too, the dumb fuck." Nny looked awed.

"Yeah, he also knew about the thing in the wall!" I shook my head. It was really weird. Nny looked like he agreed. "Well... that's... not good." He said, and I added to that. "What's REALLY not good is that he said millions of other people knew about us, too." Eff shuddered, remembering the weirdo's girly laugh, probably, and said, "He said there were these magic books, seven of them, that described everything about us, and you. He knew about _Mmy,_ too."

I blinked and mentioned something weird I noticed. "Did either of you see that he was wearing a shirt that said 'Squee!' and had a picture of that little neighbor boy on it?" Nny blinked too and shook his head, but Eff nodded.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" he said thoughtfully. Nny's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, with his lip curled slightly in disgust. "He has a shirt…with Squee…This guy's a creep," he said slowly. Eff and I nodded, with Eff adding, "See? We were _stuck_ there with that freak for like, twenty minutes. Listening to him blabber on about how much he looooves us. You, mostly."

Nny visibly shuddered at that, and made a '_blegh_' sound. I didn't blame him. He stopped suddenly and looked at us strangely. "I just noticed something…" he muttered. I gave Eff, who looked equally worried, an 'oh shit' look, and answered Nny. "Oh? What is it?"

"You two don't seem to be made of Styrofoam anymore, do you?" Aw crap. How the heck are we supposed to explain this one? I came up with a blank. "Er…" Luckily Eff, sort of, came up with an excuse. "Um…it's like that...in mindscapes..." he said slowly, I guess trying to come up with something on the spot. I coughed awkwardly and added on to it, seeing as Nny didn't look convinced.

"Yeah…don't know how this happened exactly…I guess mindscapes tend to personify…a _bit_ more." Nny hmm'd, still not entirely convinced, I guess, so Eff cut in, "Okay...so we're where we came in...what now?" I opened my mouth to answer but froze in horror as someone cut me off.

"That wasn't very nice."

It was a horrible, girly but still noticeably masculine voice.

Eff and I screamed out in complete horror, "HOLY SHIT!" and "FUCKING-SHIT-FUCKER-DAMN-BITCH-SHIT-ASS-FUCKER WHAT?"(1) at the same time. I stared at the freaky-and-now-apparently-immortal-stalker-guy, who was wearing a ripped shirt covered in blood, but otherwise was perfectly fine.

"HOW IN THE WORLD? I killed you! I KNOW I did!" Nny yelled, furious that someone had actually survived his wrath.

"Yeah! He would know, he's an EXPERT!" Eff agreed just as loud. Garrette(2) merely smiled and said, "I told you, I had a way to prevent that."

I wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of Eff's ears. "FUCK YOU and your 'measures,' LET US GO!" he screamed in rage. I was pretty close to snapping myself. This was too much…

Oh my God, he did NOT just do what I think he did. Yep. He just POUTED, jutting his lower lip out and everything, and said, "Aw, but that wouldn't be nice. I didn't get my kiss Nny!"

_I'm gonna be sick._ Nny deadpanned. "Ok, ew. No. I will kill you a million times. But I will NEVER do _that._ Ever." He said, squinting one eye in his signature 'wtf' stare. Garrett smiled brightly, looking really creepy, what with the white EVERYTHING, and his ripped and bloody clothes. "But then you won't get out of here."  
Eff gagged. "I am going to throw up if you put that mental image in my head one more time," (I wasn't too far behind,) "I would rather not see it in person." He shook his head after saying that. The thought of Nny touching any bodily fluids other than blood was just unthinkable. I groaned out, "Aghhh, just that thought, it BURNS!" Eff nodded in agreement. "It does, doesn't it? Kind of an acidy one." Meanwhile, Nny was shaking his head furiously, rambling things like "No," "Never," and "Not going to happen."

Gayrette pouted and said "I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?" Eff and I grinned and said, "Yes." "Very much so." Nny was still freaking out over the thought of kissing him -oh, excuse me- IT. That thing is soooo not male, but not female either, I bet.

"Nada," "Not," Nny continued. …Oh my god. Gayrette just _sniffled_. Eff, apparently, had finally had enough. He screamed out, "**Let us go, you cock-sucking ass-fucker**!" to which I immediately flinched. "Ewwww, Eff! Mental images, ugh!" I did NOT need any more fucked up thoughts running through my head.

Garrett sniffled again, his eyes watering. "Heh, aw, we hurt its feelings," I chuckled, and Eff sneered, "Aww, the poor little bitch. We hurt itsh _feelingsh. _Why don't we getchu a lollipop, make you feel better?" He sarcastically wiped his eye. "Boohoo." _Heh heh heh, nice._ His eye twitched. "Aww, you going to cry for real this ti-ACK!" Eff didn't get to finish that taunt, because Garrett yelled out "FUCK YOU!" and threw a knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Just shut the fuck up, you Pillsbury doughboy wanna-be!" he yelled, fists clenched.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did that knife come from?" I shouted. I was shouting, of course, to be heard over Eff, who was yelling something like, "OW! FUCKING-FUCK-ASS-BITCH-LITTLE-FUCKING-BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" I'm not sure. It's hard to understand him sometimes.

I started laughing. Cause his face…priceless. Well, until I heard, "Fuck you too, you stupid copy-cat of Eff!" and got a hatchet thrown and stuck into my leg. I started screaming too. Hey, you'd scream, too, if a fucking HATCHET just got launched at you, and was sticking out of your leg. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S MY LEG YOU STUPID BITCH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Eff glared and griped at me. "You see? Not so funny now, is it?"

Nny...Nny was over there laughing. What a jerk. I pulled the hatchet out of my leg, and just watched as the little bastard turned to Nny next. "And YOU, Johnny no-last-name!"

"C.!" He yelled as Garrette continued.

"This is MY mindscape, mother fucker!" _Uh oh._ Nny stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, and you dragged ME into it. That was a really bad idea." Gayrette just rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I can't die." Jeez…I wanted to smack the bitch out of his ugly ass. Nny just sneered.

"Fine then. Kill me. You, Mr. All Knowing Stalker, must know I'm suicidal half the time, anyway. At least it would mean I wouldn't have to kiss you, ya sick asshole."

Gayrette shook his head though and made a 'tsk' noise. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, I know you'd come back anyways. Instead..." he trailed off, grinning like a psycho. This was **not** going to end well.

He snapped his fingers, and immediately thick metallic ropes flew out of nowhere and wrapped around us, making movement impossible. "Shit."

I'll give you three guesses on who said that.

"Now, what was that about me not getting a kiss?" Garrett said, in a sickly sweet voice. Gross…

"Oh my god," I gagged, eye twitching violently. "Looking away, looking away~!" Eff sang out, trying to block it out while I closed my eyes with a groan. Eff, having his eyes averted, didn't notice. "Shield your eyes, brother!" he warned, but I was already way ahead of him. Garrett grabbed Nny's jaw, and smirked. "If you bite me, I'll rip out your tongue, okay?" I was blocking it out, or at least trying to, by chanting a mantra that went like this: "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewewewewewewewewew...EEEWWWWWW…"  
Nny glared defiantly, let out a short "Fuck you." and closed his mouth, clenching his jaw tightly. Garrett pried his mouth open while saying, "Sorry, that can come later. Right now I only want a kiss." Oh God, I _so_ didn't want to hear that. Garrett let out one last smirk, and pressed his lips to Nny's. It got deathly silent. Nny started blushing a bright red, his eyes going wide with disgust, and he spit, managing to get out a whispered: "I feel sick," shuddering.

Eff peeked, eyes narrowed, and asked "Is it over yet?" Garrett, the little bastard, ignored us and said, "That was a pretty pathetic kiss. Now I know why Devi doesn't want you anymore. You're a horrible kisser. Come on, I know you can do better than that!" He pretended to scold Nny. If this guy gets any more cheesy, I'm afraid, no I'm HOPING, mice come and eat him alive.(3)

Nny's eyes widened, and he yelled "SHUT UP ABOUT DEVI!" Eff said a bit louder, "I hear yelling. It's over right?" and looked up. His eyes widened in horror though, because Garrett had kissed Nny again, while his jaw wasn't clenched shut. We both screamed "MY EYEEEESS!" and flailed as much as we could in our bindings, our eyes watering. I chanted "Oh god, Oh god," over and over, adding in '"I'm gonna be sick" every once in a while. Eff yelled dramatically, throwing his head to the side, "BE STRONG BROTHER! Think blood! Blood blood blood everywhere!"  
I sniffled, following up on our drama-queen act. "Blood?" I whimpered out, and Eff nodded, saying in a soothing, albeit shaky, voice "Thaaat's a good boy... blood...nice, painful, blood."

Garrett pulled back, finally, licking his lips. "Mkay! Good enough." I lost it. "ARGGGGHHHHH HE JUST FUCKING LICKED HIS LIPS!" I screamed it, and just about lost my lunch. Nny spit again, and the saying 'If looks could kill' came to mind. The creepy fan-boy laughed, said "Bye bye!" then snapped, and the world shifted.

_A/N: And there you have it! That is the first chapter. Don't worry, I'm going to be posting the next chapter, of what happens next after this. This is actually a long-running thing. But, again, I'll have to get enough good reviews to continue it fully. I have a challenge for you! Spot the reference! They're EVERYWHERE in this. And sorry for all the dialogue..I hate dialogue. This is converted from a chatplay Jen, aka suckishLEMONADE have going on. XD So, its hard converting so much raw talk into more than just..well..a chatplay.__**[And boy is it fun if you do it on a sugar high...-SL]**_

_Edit: __**(1)**__ Okay, eheh, please excuse the curses. I have NOTHING against gay people, I'm probably at least bisexual myself-I don't really date so I wouldn't know-and almost ALL of my very best friends are either gay, bisexual, or lesbian. We were just acting as if the Doughboys were certainly NOT a friend of this gary-stu, heh, and so they were insulting him the best they could. Sorry if any of this offends you, I just wanted to make this clear. Okay, this is long enough, back to the story, thank you!__**  
(2)**__ If you're wondering, no his name is NOT changing constantly. They're just making fun of his name.  
__**(3)**__ HYPOCRITE!_


End file.
